Mistakes
by Anime Writer2
Summary: Taito, TaixMatt. Tai has one more chance to get Matt back after he made a terrible mistake. R&R.*Complete!*
1. Default Chapter

Okay this is my FIRST Tai and Matt story, I have to say I think it is okay, there will be another chapter, don't worry. 

Don't forget to review. 

I hope you all like it. 

Mistakes

(Matt's Pov) 

" Tai…" I whisper through my window looking up at the bright sky. Over to my right Gabumon was sleeping peacefully. 

I walk over to my shelf and pick up the phone looking at the number carefully. ' Call him!' my heart screams but I hesitate, ' What if… What if…' I could think straight and before I know it Kari's on the other end. 

" Mushi mushi?" She says calmly. 

" Hi Kari, is Tai there?" I'm surprised that my voice does not falter. 

" Sorry Matt, he's on a date with Sora. He should be home soon though, I'll tell him you called." She replies happily. 

I stand there for a moment grief stricken, ' He told me they were just fiends. He said he was not interested in her that way. HE SAID HE WAS NOT INTERESTED IN ANY GIRLS THAT WAY!' My mid screams in confusion and I feel liquid forming in my eyes. 

" Matt you okay?" Kari asks urgently. 

" Ya," Was all I could say. 

" I'll tell Tai you called, bye Matt." After saying that there was a click but I did not move to put the phone down. 

" Why Tai…" I muffle out falling to my knees. ' He led you on.' My mind finally concludes. ' He led me on!' I think angrily. " Fuck you Tai!" I scream, good thing my dad wasn't home or he would have come in and started asking questions. 

I finally hang up the phone and curl up to the now wide-awake Gabumon. 

" Matt do you want to talk about it?" He asks.

All I do is shake my head and he says no more. ' At least he doesn't lead me on.' I think sadly letting a few tears fall from my eyes before I scrub them away relentlessly. ' I won't cry over him, he's not worth it.' But yet I felt as if the whole world was worth him and his big brown eyes and huge goofy smile. 

I felt anger finally build up inside of me. All those times when he would look at me would look at me out of the corner of his eye and if I turned my head towards him he would blush. All the times he said that he was not interested in girls and would look at me long and hard as if trying to tell me something. All the times he would touch my arm or stroke my head if I was ever down. They were all lies! 

Suddenly a thought came to my mind. ' Why not play the same game he is? Why not find my own girl friend?' I smirked at the thought, I would not need him anymore, and I would see his face when he saw that another person was taking care of me. ' But… what is he doesn't care? What if he thinks it was a good idea?' I pushed the thoughts aside, if he felt like that then there really was no hope, but if he hurt as much as I am…

A huge smile played at my lips as I reach for the phone and dial a number that I know by heart, silent tears still falling from my eyes. 

" Mushi mushi" I hear on the other end.

" Hi, may I please talk to Mimi." 

(Tai's Pov) 

I walk slowly Sora smiling all the way; she had my hand in hers. 

" Tai this is so much fun! I'm so glad that I finally told you how I felt, it was driving me nuts." She let go of my hand while saying this and spun around a few times. 

All I could do was smile weakly. ' This doesn't feel right.' I think to myself but I don't know why. 

" Where are we any ways?" She asks lacing her hand in mine again. 

I look around and figure out in a few seconds where we are. " Were near Matt's apartment." I whisper into her ear and she nods. 

" Should we go and tell him?" Sora asks, eyes glistening. 

I shake my head no before I can even think about it. ' Matt…' My heart skips a beat at the thought of seeing him, but not with Sora. 

" Okay." she reply. " Ice cream!" She screamed and I found my self being pulled towards a kart, right out side of Matt's apartment window. I caught my self-looking at it, longing to go up there. ' How long has it been since we last talked?' I ask myself, ignoring the mindless chatter of Sora. ' 2 weeks.' My brain answers for me. ' I miss you Matt…' I sigh and Sora hears. 

" What's the matter Tai?" She asks wrapping her arm around my waist and putting my arm around her should. 

" Nothing." I respond. 

" I think I can cheer you up." She says moving closer.

"And how would that be?" I ask lamely. 

" Like this." 

Before I know it Sora has her mouth on mine and has slipped her tongue in between my parted lips. ' NO!' My heart screams but she is latched onto me like a hook. It felt completely wrong and the only person I could think about was Matt and that scared me. ' I'm not gay!' I think ' I cant be…' so I kiss Sora back trying to get Matt out of my mind. 

(Matt's Pov) 

I sigh as I put down the phone. Mimi had moved back from America a year ago since her parents now knew that Digimon were not dangerous.

Some time ago she had confessed to having a crush on me. ' I can't believe I'm about to use her.' I think to my self. ' Maybe I should cancel, she could come any minute.' 

I go to pick up the phone when something catches my eye out side my window. 

There was Sora and Tai sitting together on a bench eating ice cream. Sora had her arm wrapped around Tai's waist and Tai had put his arm around her shoulders, talking happily. 

I just sat there and watch them phone forgotten like the ice cream they once had. 

Sora dropped her ice cream and kissed Tai on the lips, and not just a little kiss either, I could tell there was tongue involved. My heart did not hurt though, the look on Tai's face was pure disgust, and I felt a smile come to my lips 'maybe there is a chance after all' I think. 

Only a few seconds later though Tai pulled her towards him and kissed back with so much passion I began to feel sobs in the back of my throat. ' I WONT CRY!' my mind screams, and I didn't cry instead I got angry. 

" Bastard." I mutter under my breath. Then I see Mimi walking towards my place, she doesn't even notice Sora and Tai. ' She came on time.' I think surprised ' then again I bet she did not want me to change my mind.' 

I wipe the tears away and run out of my apartment to go and meet Mimi where everyone would see us.

I meet up with Mimi rate across from where Sora and Tai, we were about 45-50 feet away from each other with no planters or anything in the way. 

" Mimi!" I call out her name excitedly or as excitedly as I could. 

" Matt!" She yells back and runs the remaining 10 feet to leap into my arms, I look quickly over at Tai to see if I have got his attention. 

I had both Sora and Tai were looking at us in utter shock, Tai had a look of heartbreak, and I enjoyed it.

' Now to seal the deal.' I think.

I lean in to Mimi and push my lips against hers letting my tongue explore the inner part of her mouth. 

The taste was not revolting it was just fake. It was not the least bit what I had imagined Tai's to be like. 

' Tai' I steal another glance at him this one not getting noticed either. 

Sora never looked happier, her eyes were laced with tears of joy and she was clapping, the biggest smile on her face. 

Tai on the other hand had tears in his eyes but I could tell they were not from joy. His mouth was gaping open as if to catch flies and his body was shaking slightly. 

I felt horrible and was about to push Mimi away when Sora nuzzled her head into Tai's neck and I remembered why I was doing this. 

I would say 40 seconds later we finally parted gasping for breath, I resisted the erg to spit. 

" Oh Mimi!" Sora voice screamed running up to us.

Mimi's face went a shade of red that I have never seen on her before. " H-how long have you B-been standing there?" Mimi stuttered out. 

" Ya how long?" I ask trying to make myself look embarrassed. 

" The whole time." Sora said letting her huge smile get even bigger. " How long has this been going on?" She asks looking Mimi straight in the eye.

" For about 20 minutes." Mimi answers then notices Tai sitting on the bench and I squeal escapes her lips. 

" HOW LONG HAVE YOU AND TAI?" She screams jumping up and down.

" Since last night." Sora whispers, soon both are jumping up and down, their 'boyfriends' completely forgotten. 

I look over at Tai and notice he is frozen stiff, tears threatening to fall, so I walk over to 'congratulate' him. 

(Tai's Pov)

I'm kissing Sora trying to make myself stop thinking about Matt when I hear his voice.

" Mimi!" I shutter he sounds so exited, Sora must not have heard it but she heard Mimi's.

" Matt!" 

' She sounds to happy.' I think to myself, then she runs at him and LEAPS into his arms. 

I'm completely confused and I know it shows on my face but who cares. ' Matt what are you doing? You and Mimi… No, you said you didn't…' but my thoughts were cut short as I watch him steal her lips in a kiss, not just any kiss but a kiss with tongue. 

I feel tears in my eyes and my mouth is hanging open. ' THOSE ARE MY LIPS!' My mind screams ' your mine Matt…' I'm shaking now, since when was this going on? 

'All those times when you said you didn't like girls, and you let me stroke your hair without fuss! I thought you liked me…' I felt like sobbing, this was all happening so fast,' and then the brutal truth hits me. 'I love Matt.' 

I hear Sora clapping, and then I realise I cant be mad, I'm with Sora and he's with Mimi. I can only sit here completely out of it. I vaguely remember Sora running up to them and asking questions then jumping up and down.

' This can't be happening…' I think tragically, ' how is this happening?' 

When I finally look up I notice a figure beside me. 

" Hey Taichi." Matt whispers forcefully, as if mad. ' What do you have to be mad at?' I think viciously. 

" Hey Yamato." I say back and we just stare at each other, daring the other one to make the first move.

************************************

Okay that is it for this chapter. I hoped you liked it. Please don't forget to review. 

What should happen in the next chapter? 

Oh and Yamato is Matt's Japanese name.

Taichi is Tai's. 


	2. Realisation

This is chapter 2; I think there will be 5 or 6 chapters in this story. If you want me to continue faster then please review. 

This means thought - ' Words' 

Mistakes

Chapter 2

Realisation

Matt

We just stare at each other, the fury in his eyes makes my insides shudder, but my face stays a shell, not letting anything show.

I try and think of what to say. ' It has to be perfect. Has to hit him deep down.' My mind tells me. My thoughts are clouded by the need for vengeance, but even as I think this, my chest tightens causing me discomfort.

" Sora and you, dude, why didn't you tell me?" I smile moving my eyes away to look towards the two women still jumping up and down, screaming bloody murder.

Tai says nothing and after a minute of silence I turn back to face him, knowing what would crush him like he did me.

I take a deep breath getting his attention, " Aren't you going to congratulate me, I finally have Mimi." I fight back the urge to puke. ' What the fuck am I doing?' 

There is nothing for a moment; I'm just waiting for him to fake happiness. ' He will congratulate me and later he will let the pain come.' My thoughts assure me. ' But what is I'm wrong, and he does not feel anything, what if I imagined the look on his face?' My mind starts to panic.

But what happens next shocks me. 

Tai

I'm seeing red; my thoughts are turning to murder.

' Congratulate! Bastard!' My mind swears. ' How dare he, doesn't he get it!' I'm about to go along with this game though when I see something in his eyes. My minds blank for a moment trying to figure out what it means.

' What…' Then it hits me, like a ton of bricks. 

My body starts shaking and before I know it I'm off the ledge I was sitting on. 

~~~~~~

Hope you liked this chapter, yes short, but I thought it would be a good idea to end it here.

What will Tai do? I have a million possibilities, though two are clearly sticking out in my mind. You will have to review and see what I choose. 

Your reviews as I said will bring the next chapter up quicker.

And if you reviewed chapter 1 could you please review again and tell me what you thought of chapter 2. 

Thanks

Anime Writer


	3. The Mistake

Here is chapter 3.

And thank you for the reviews, I forgot to do this on the other page so I will do both now, if you don't want to read these just scroll down to where it says Mistakes Underlined.

Thank you to all that reviewed **Chapter 1**:

(Oh and for all of those who reviewed chapter 1, com on I DID update, now where are you guys?)

****

Hannio- I guess they couldn't talk to each other. 

****

PixieGoddess- So have I, and I have updated. 

****

Snowmonkey- No they could not just confess, that is to boring, what type of drama would that be? And you will have to see if they have a happy ending… 

****

Kouji'sGurl- Yes Matt used Mimi but he feels horrible about it. 

****

Angle chick- I did. 

And thank you **VERY** much for reviewing **Chapter 2**!:

**nEo-cHaN-** yes the last chapter was short, but I made this on longer. 

****

???- I hope you don't hate me for what he realises. 

****

___- Kiss and live happily ever after, not my style for that to happen so soon. 

****

Loner Fox- Sigh, I know you wanted Tai too, oh well. 

****

Sillie- Read. 

**Splash-** Well find out. 

**Demon King Piccolo-** Well I hope it's a least a bit good. And here is your chapter.

Mistakes

Chapter 3

The Mistake

Matt

Tai was up to his feet before I could blink, my mind quickly wishes he would kiss me and let everything be in the past. 

Instead he pushes forward throwing him at me, I have no idea what he is doing. 

Before I could register what is going on a fist has made contact to the right side of my face causing me to stumble backwards. 

I'm about to ask what the fuck he is doing when a foot slams into my members so hard I thought I was going to pass out. ' Now I know why he's in soccor!' I think, now lying on the ground.

I can hardly look at him and it was even more of an effort to speak but after a few seconds I tried. " What the fuck Tai! What are you…?" I never finished the question because two strong hands have wrapped around my neck, chocking me.

Tai's face is red, flushed with anger and I truly start to fear for my life. 

My air hole is getting smaller as Tai squeezes harder. I chock trying to breath but no air can get through.

I start to thrash around in hopes of getting free but Tai stops that by moving his body weight on me, sitting on my chest and holding my legs down with his. 

Minutes pass and Tai wont move, my strength is fading fast. I can start to feel myself loosing conciseness.

' Tai stop.' I think weakly but nothing leaves my mouth. 

His eyes still burn with fury, a look of murder in them. Through all this he has not spoken one word, not one.

Almost Four minutes must have passed by now, I know that soon, if he does not stop, I will die.

In a final struggle to stay alive I muster up the remainder of my energy and put my hand over his gently, my mouth whispering " Tai…" I doubt he heard it but I hope he saw my mouth moving and know what I'm saying.

I feel my eyes go cloudy and distant. ' This is it' my mind thinks, I look at Tai one last time, trying to let my eyes plead for my life one last time. 

I hear a gasp from who I'm not sure but air fills my lungs.

It takes a minute before I can move my head and see clearly. I look to Tai, his eyes are full of tears and there is a look of terror on his face. 

I feel bruises forming around my neck and my cheek; I don't even want to think about my member.

" Matt…" I hear Tai half whisper half sob.

My anger rises past my breaking point.

" You stay the fuck away from me Taichi, you fucking bastard!" I try and scream but it comes out just above normal, Tai gets the point though.

" I'm sorry…" He starts a single tear trailing down his cheek.

" I'm sorry. I'm sorry I almost killed you, I only wanted to hurt you." I mock hitting him deep and hard, two more silent tears fell. 

" Matt I don't know…" But I cut him off.

" Shut up Taichi go back with your lover Sora and leave me alone, for good." I shout angrily, my last words lingering. 

" For good…" Tai repeats his body starting to shake violently. " I wont," He says more forcefully. His face shows so much pain, terror, worry, dread and what I use to think was love. 

" Fuck you Taichi, don't even pretend to care, you tried to kill me!" I yell. " You lied to me, hurt me, and so just stay away from me."

" How did I lie? You were the one who lied." He screams back, his anger now rising.

" Me!" I begin but my throat is to weak causing me to go into a fit of coughs. When it starts to subside I realise Tai is beside me holding me tight. 

I feel's so good, so right but my judgement is cloudy by anger. 

I push him away roughly and push myself sides trying to put some space between us. 

" Stay away from me!" I scream causing more fits of coughing. 

" Matt your going to make yourself sick, calm down." Tai said moving closer. 

" You're the one that chocked me." I whisper glaring at him, " You're the one that wanted to kill me." 

No Matt, I didn't know what I was doing. I'm sorry, man, I'm sorry." Tai said softly almost lovingly.

" And next time you get mad you'll use a knife instead." 

Tai stands there shocked. " Matt how can you say that?" He finally asks.

" Because you almost killed me, don't you get it? Another 30 seconds and I would not be here." I pause, " But you would like that wouldn't you. My best friend wants me dead." I study Tai's face; so much grief could be seen in his eyes. 

" Matt you're my best friend, I…" 

" Correction was best friend, just get out of here Tai, and don't come around me again." The truth was I was scared. Scared of Tai, I had really thought I was going to die. 

" You can't just end our friend ship." Tai chocks out, " You cant." 

" I just did." My heart was breaking. I could feel tears in my eyes. ' I wont let him see me cry.' I think. So I do what I do best, run. 

I run towards my apartment, I can hear him behind me, and his hand grazing my shoulder as I almost reach the door, he trips, falling hard. I hear sobs and know there Tai's but I'm in too much pain to turn around.

' It's all over.' I think when suddenly Mimi popped into my mind. ' She'll just go home, so will Sora. They will think me and Tai went somewhere together.' By the time I reach my apartment I'm sobbing. 

Tai

I made it back to my apartment three hours later. Don't ask me how.

No one is home, Kari has left to go to a friends house, leaving a note saying ~ Call Matt~

I'm sobbing harder, nothing makes sense; I want it to stop, for all of it to stop. 

' Correction was best friend, just get out of here Tai, and don't come around me again.' Matt's voice screams through my head. 

" No Matt…" Another fit of sobs, " You can't, I love you." I slide against my wall, slipping into a futile position. 

Matt's face pushes it way into my vision. His eyes were so distant, as if giving up hope. Face purple, red with spots of white. Hand lying lazily over mine. His mouth trying to speak my name. All because my hands were suffocating him. 

' Why?' I ask myself ' Why did I do that?' 

' Because he was toying with you. He knew how you felt, you saw it in his eyes.' A part of me answers. 

" He could have died." The realisation hits me; Matt could have died.

I started to scream, he would never forgive me, I had lost him!

' You should have said no to Sora.' I think ' Then go over to Matt's house and tell him, you knew how he felt.' 

How would he ever get Matt now? ' He hates me. He hates me. And for good reason to, Baka, you almost killed him.' I scold myself. 

I had hurt him, done so many things. ' I did lie.' I concluded. ' I said I didn't like girls and then went out with Sora.' I chock at the thought. ' Matt I need you…' More tears fall; my voice has become harsh, so much unlike my own.

* Ring * the phone. * Ring * I stand to answer it, moving over to the cordless.

" Mushi Mushi." I say dully. 

There is a pause on the other end, it sounds as if someone is crying.

" Dad you're leaving for a week?" My eyes go wide, that voice, Matt! 

All I can do is grunt in response. 

" You should get you throat checked before you go." He continues. 

I cough clearing my throat, making back to normal. ' This is your only chance.' My mind tells me.

" Matt I'm so sorry, please lets just meet somewhere so we can talk, please?" I plead letting all the emotion show in my voice. 

I hear a sharp gasp. " Tai!" And wait for what will happen next. 

************************************

That is the end of chapter 3. Hope you all liked it. 

Tai has a violence problem sometimes, you all know it. 

I made this chapter longer then the 2nd, what do you think? 

REVIEW! 

Baka means; Idiot, stupid ect… 

What will Matt do? 

Did I forget to say that I would love to have a few reviews? 


	4. second chance?

This is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Don't forget to REVIEW I hope all those that just skim over this saw that. It makes me SO happy to know what you thought about this chapter. 

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! 

This is for all those that reviewed chapter 3, thank you.

**Loner fox-** How could I not continue with you always reviewing? I would be scared that Kouichi would come after me or something. And with Miyoumon always being so polite saying please and cheese all the time. Thank you too all of you, now let me steel Kouji, now read my chapter! And don't forget to review. 

**Blackout12-** I am really faltered I scored a 10! Yes. I'm glad you like my stories, and I updated for you. I hope this one a least gets an 8, please rate this one to, I like this chapter what do you think? 

**Sille-** Tai was being Tai. I updated. Now about your story * Not Here* Why have you not updated that? Hm? Please update that I am dying to know what happens. And to anyone reading this, you HAVE to read this story, it is amazing. If only she would update. I'm getting sad. What will Matt do? Oh sorry I didn't mean to turn this into a plea for another writer to update, it's just really good. Cough*Update*Cough. 

**Angle chick-** Thank you. I updated now you please review this one too. Oh and about your story * To hell and back.* See what I did with Sille, well… I'm doing the same thing to you. Hurry up and update! 

**???-** For one thing I'm sorry but I have already written it and there will be another chapter but I could not make it that much longer. And of course Tai realised what he was doing, what would happen if Matt died? Would through stuff at myself. Oh and who are you? Mr/Mrs triple question? I'm just curious, but please keep reviewing. 

**Demon King Piccolo-** Thank you, thank you. Please review this chapter too. 

**Mochi-pon-** I have, and thank you for saying please. ^^ I hope you like this chapter to.

Thank you to all, thanks for taking the time to read, now on with the story…

Mistakes

Chapter 4

Second chance? 

Tai

Nothing happens; I soon think he has hung up. ' No!' 

I fall to my knees and feel a sob escape my lips, still clutching the cordless phone.

" Why are you sobbing!" I hear screamed through the phone. I let a sigh of relief escape my lips, ' He didn't hang up.' 

" You didn't hang up." I whisper happily pressing the phone even closer to my head. 

" Not yet." There is so much anger in his voice. " I wanted to talk to my dad not you." He adds. 

" I figured." ' Matt please don't hang up… please.' I silently pray. 

" I should hang up." He continues. " I can barley talk and it hurts like a bugger. I should phone the police even and have you arrested." He finishes.

My face pales, ' He wouldn't.' " You wouldn't."

" Your right, or they would have already showed up." The anger has not subsided in his voice, if anything it has grown. 

" M-Matt… Please come over to my house, please we N-Need to talk… please." 

There was another pause. " Why should I? Got a gun ready?" He asks spitefully. 

I hold my breath, I want to scream, to tell him I would never hurt him again but all I can do is cry

" Stop crying." I hear him half yell half plead.

I can't though, the thought that he actually thought I was going to kill him was too much for me to take. 

"TAICHI I SAID STOP!" This time he screamed, causing a few coughs but it works. 

" Matt just come over, please." I try one last time stretching out the last word. 

" Tai…" I finally hear him sigh. The anger is still shinning through but it has subsided quiet a bit. 

" Yes or No?" I can't keep doing this I need an answer. Another long pause drags on and I grow more anxious. " Just tell me." I whisper.

" No." I hear and my heart breaks. I let a single sob escape my lips.

" Whatever you want Matt. Just know that I'm sorry, for everything that I've done, said, chosen, I'm sorry for all my mistakes."

All I can hear are sobs, violent, heart broken ones. " Please Matt, I hate to hear you cry." I say soothingly, he always calmed down at the tone of voice, and it didn't fail me now. 

" Why did you do this?" He asks. 

" I don't know." I say referring to everything: not telling him. Sora, Lying to him and hurting him almost to death. " I guess you weren't there to tell me I was being a baka." 

I hear him laugh/sob. " Guess I wasn't."

I can't take it any longer, Matt has made his decision, and I can't stay on the phone any longer.

" This is it then." I'm fighting back sobs. ' It hurts so much.' I think as my heart squeezes painfully. 

Nothing.

" Matt you'll always be my best friend, no matter what you say. You will never know how sorry I truly am." I let another sob escape my lips. " Goodbye." 

I move my finger to the off button and start to push. 

" Tai! NO!" I think I hear but I have already disconnected the line. 

' Tai! NO!' I hear again, Matt sounds frantic. I start to dial the number again having only one number to go I stop. ' I imagined it.' Tell myself, dropping the phone not caring to turn it off. 

" Matt." I sob loudly running into the bathroom fast before I vomit out my pain. 

Matt

" Tai! NO!" I scream. " I can't loose you." But he is already gone.

I hang up my end and try his number again only to get a busy signal. 

" Why… Why did I say no?" I ask myself a lone tear rolling down my cheek. Most of my tears are gone, having already cried them all.

My body is dehydrated but I make no move to get water, instead I dial his number again, it's still busy. 

' He phoned Sora.' The thought comes to my head like a slap in the face. ' To cry and ask her to come over to make it all better.' My fists clench at the thought, making my knuckles turn white. 

' Then why did he attack you?' another part of my mind fights back. ' Go to him.' It says. 

' No you will only get hurt even more.' Another part argues back.

All I can do is clutch my head and scream for them to shut up, which does not work, it only made my head fight more. 

' Go.'

' Stay.' 

' Go.'

' Stay.'

' Go.'

' Stay.' 

And on and on it went.

" What should I do?" I finally ask myself, my whole self not just my brain. 

A picture from Tai this morning floods my vision and I make up my mind. 

*******************

That's the end of the chapter.

What will Matt do? No Matt is not schizophrenic, just very confused.

Tell me what you thought.

Anime Writer


	5. Decision

This might be the last chapter. I hoped you all liked it. And thank you SO much for reviewing! PLEASE review this chapter to. 

To all of you who reviewed thank you again, and all that reviewed chapter 4.…

****

KellyQ- Normal… well I don't know about normal. 

****

Demon King Piccolo- I kept going, I hope that you like this. Thanks for all your reviews!

****

NEo-cHaN- I continued, and for me soon. J I hope you like the ending. 

****

Mochi-pon- I think it is. 

****

Sillie- Will Yama go to Tai, hm? And thank you so much for updating your story, you should do another Taito/Yamachi! And soon! Anyone reading this, go check Not here out, it is good!

****

Angle chick2- Continued.

****

???- well triple question, or Ms.Triple-question, thanks for all you reviews.

****

Blue eyed Angle2- I updated! And thank you so much!

****

Kurochan- well…. Read and find out, and thanks, awesome fic, now that I'm proud of!

****

Kakyaa- Wrote more, here you go. 

Don't forget to review this chapter( I say that a lot) And thanks again ( I say that a lot too.)

Mistakes

Chapter 5

Decision 

Matt

I stand here wondering what to do. It's usually so simple, but… 

I knock, if Sora answers the door then I'll leave. 

I hear noises on the other side of the door, it sounds like sobbing. ' Tai has a pare of lungs on him, and tear sockets.' I think, impressed.

' Then again I was chocked today and I've never been one for crying.' I defend myself. 

The door slowly creaks, Tai letting his voice slid through the crack asking who it is, but not looking. 

A small smile place at my lips, time to get him back, again. I change my voice to go deeper and speak quickly.

"I'm here to inform you that your friend Yamato Yagami has been in an accident from which he did not survive." [1] I know I was being mean but I wanted to see how he would react.

Nothing happens for a moment, and as I start to tell him who I really was a heart wrenching, agony filled scream escaped Tai's lips. 

I hear a thud and a crash before I push the door open to see Tai's face down on the floor, shards of glass everywhere. Blood is trickling down his face and covering his arms and legs. He doesn't seem to care though as he sobs harder. 

" Matt! NO! I never told you…" I hear him scream into the carpet, smashing his fists into the jagged pieces of glass, causing more blood to flow.

' He's going to hurt himself.' I think as I quickly make my way over to him, scoop him up into my arms and walk towards the bathroom. His eyes are tightly shut. ' He still goes not know it is me.'

" Matt!" I hear him sob again.

" Yes?" I answer with no emotion as I take a few pieces of glass out of his cuts.

The gasp that came out of him must have been the loudest I have ever heard. His eyes are wide and his face only shows relief, so much relief. 

" Matt!" His screams excitedly, flinging his arms around my neck. " Your alive! You asshole." He only hugs me tighter. 

' I really scared him, he actually thought I was dead.' I think sadly. But I also was happy that he cared so much about me. My attention soon goes back to his cuts though, specifically the one on his wrist. 

" You are such a klutz." I whisper cleaning it out and wrap a clean bandage around it. " Any deeper and you would be going to the hospital." 

" And you would care?" 

The question stabs at my heart, making my head jerk up to look at his face. 

" Of course I would!" I shriek. 

His hand comes up to touch my neck and fear rises within me, even though I try and fight it.

" Matt, don't worry." He whispers. He then starts to stroke my neck lightly. " I'm sorry, so sorry." I cringe when he puts a bit more pressure on my bruises. 

He pulls his hand back quickly holding it as if he has been burned. 

" I did that." He mumbles more to himself.

" Yeah you did." I respond, bandaging up the remaining cuts. 

He throws himself at me again holding tightly to my waist. " I won't hurt you ever again." He sobs. " Never." 

" I know." I say stroking his hair soothingly. 

" How do you know?" He chocks out.

All I can do is hold him. We stay like that for a few minutes. Sora suddenly comes to my mind and I push Tai away.

" What's the matter Matt?" Tai questions. 

" I think its time for me to go." I reply. " Sora should be here soon." 

" Why would Sora be here?" He looks shocked and confused. 

" She is your girl friend." I snarl back. 

" And Mimi is yours." He responds in disgust. 

We stay like that for a while. Tai now sitting on the toilet and I'm a foot away kneeling on the floor. 

' When will this end?' I ask myself desperately. 

Tai sighs. " When will this end?" 

" You read my mind." A small smile plays at my lips.

Tai slides down from the toilet making us both equal heights. 

" We both know what this is truly about." Tai continues.

" Sounding wise does not soot you, you're the baka remember." 

" I know, but I just want this to stop, cant we just stop?" Tai's eyes are pleading.

" Stop what?" ' You will have to say it Tai.' I think.

" Matt, you know." He says cupping my cheek.

" I also know about Sora." I add putting my hand over his. " And Mimi." 

" You were using her, to get back at me!" Tai says harshly. 

" That obvious."

He nods. 

Then a thought comes to me. " You went out with Sora because you wanted to." My body stiffens at the thought. 

" No." Tai says shacking his head viciously. " She just took my silence as a yes and got so happy, I didn't want to hurt her." 

" So we can never be together." It had to be said, pushed out into the open, no more hiding. 

" Yes we can!" He shouts back. 

" You'll have to hurt Sora and my Mimi." 

" So be it then, Matt I need you." He moved closer putting himself in my lap. " And you need me." He adds as he kisses me lightly before I give him passage to go deeper.

I was all I had imagined and more. It was so perfect, so real, so Tai. [2] 

When we part I feel as if I'm floating. Tai nuzzles into my neck holding me tight. 

" I love you." I say before I can stop myself. ' I'm going to scare him away, love is such a strong word,' I think panicked. ' He's going to tell me to get out.'

But all he does is stare at me, studying my face, before he smiles.

" I love you too." He now wraps his arms around my neck, careful of my bruises.

He looks at my neck and cheek for a moment before whispering into my ear. " If I ever hurt you again, kill me." and he was dead serious. 

" Don't talk like that, I couldn't." I whisper back. 

" I wont be the type to hurt his lover, I wont." He says wresting his head on my shoulder. 

" You wont." I assure him. 

He just smiles before kissing me again. 

Everything is perfect. Were together and nothing will ever separate us. 

Now we just need to tell out friends and family.

****************************************

End f chapter 5. 

[1]- I couldn't help it, I know that was mean, but it was the best thing I could think of, and I know that it was mean, so go easy n the flames, at least he was not really dead, right?

[2]- You don't have to tell me how corny this part was, I know, but hey, you need a little bit of that don't you? 

Should I put up another chapter or leave it like this, with you all wondering? 

REVIEW and tell me. Hope you all like Mistakes.

Anime Writer


End file.
